There is significant evidence for serotonergic abnormalities in alcoholism, or at least a subgroup of alcoholics. This ranges from preclinical studies in alcohol preferring rats to human neuroendocrine studies, serum and CNS serotoin precursor and breakdown product studies as well as increasing genetic evidence. The purpose of this study is to find out about the mental and physical effects of the combination of sertaline and naltreone for the treatment of alcohol dependence compared with naltrexone alone.